


the days come and go (and this loving was slow)

by beautifullyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lung Cancer, M/M, and harry can't make up his mind, but louis is a homewrecker, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyharry/pseuds/beautifullyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's fingers graze over the scar draped on Louis' shoulder blade and he gasps, tears spilling over and reminding him of what they're doing when there's just no more time left.</p><p> </p><p>Louis tries to fix all the things he broke before time eventually runs out. Harry is where he starts-- and ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days come and go (and this loving was slow)

void void void void


End file.
